Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to communications systems for landscape control systems. Landscape control systems can be used as part of irrigation systems and/or lighting systems, among other applications.
Description of the Related Art
Many parts of the world lack sufficient rainfall at different times of the year to maintain the health of turf and landscaping. Further, many venues utilize indoor and/or outdoor lighting systems requiring control systems. Some typical landscape control systems comprise programmable controllers that turn irrigation valves and/or light fixtures ON and OFF.